


Daredevil x2

by FandomFanfics



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Other, The Devil Of Hell's Kitchen, dd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFanfics/pseuds/FandomFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short oneshot about a badass reader. This work is also posted on my tumblr blog. Also, this is genderneutral.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daredevil x2

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot about a badass reader. This work is also posted on my tumblr blog. Also, this is genderneutral.

Like Matt, Y/N had received  training as early as childhood. Unlike Matt though, all their senses were still intact. They were an outsider, who ran away from home at age 10. They were found in the streets by a middle-aged woman, who took them in and cared for them. Y/N had a tough life from then, but they still loved this woman with all their heart. They learned to fight phenomenally. Luckily, though ending up in a lot of trouble from time to time, they never actually had to use it. That is, until now of course.

 

They moved silently over the flat roofs of Hell's Kitchen. They had promised Matt, their friend and coworker not to ever get into trouble, but when news came about a guy raping and killing young women, the anger they felt towards this man was huge and they had to _talk_ to him. They had asked around, and finally gotten some information about this guy. And so, they were moving towards his last known location. If they were lucky, they might just meet him. They had been told to look in an old, abandoned warehouse by the docks and so, that was where they were going. They had no protection and no idea about what this guy could do, but Y/N hoped that this guy would be easy. And besides, they didn't really care all that much about getting hurt or dying doing this. The man who had done this to all these innocent, young women, had to pay for what he had done.

Y/N's feet hit the solid cement floor in the old warehouse. They moved around as silently as possible, looking and listening for another person in the building. Shortly after, they felt an arm fall around them from behind, a hand softly pressing the edge of the blade against their throat. A small, empty chuckle escaped their lips. "Who are you?" A rough voice asked close to their ear. "Doesn't matter." They answered and before the guy could respond, Y/N grabbed his arm tightly and kicked backwards, landing a solid blow in his crotch. He let them go for a short amount of time, in order to let the pain settle slightly. While this happened, Y/N had gotten the knife out of his hand and had thrown it across the room. They were standing opposite each other, a few meters apart. "Who are you?" The man asked again. "Again, it doesn't matter. Although, who are you?" They asked, taking a step back when he stepped towards them. "Doesn't matter either." He said, not wanting to give anything up. "What do you want?" He added, which earned a laugh from Y/N. "What do you think I want, asshole?" They asked, shaking their head slightly. "I don't know?" He said innocently, which made Y/N snort in anger. "Don't insult me. You know exactly what I want. And I want it, now." They answered. "Oh, well. Sad for you. You will never get me to stop." He said, a manically laughter escaping his lips.

He moved towards them quickly and Y/N reaction was fast, their hand landing a perfect blow against his jaw. Soon, a pretty serious fight broke out. The guy landed a few solid blows against their stomach, but luckily, Y/N had the upper hand in this fight. They were taken aback when a knife grazed their cheek. They quickly kicked the knife out of his hand and landed a solid kick in his crotch again, this time he fell to his knees and Y/N took the chance, landed a punch in his face and let him feel onto the cold cement, his back hitting the floor. They pressed their foot solidly against his throat, although not enough for it to hurt. "I need you to stop what you are doing. Right now. Am I clear?" They asked, as they lifted him by his collar. They are pretty happy about their decision on hiding their face, as they don't want to ever be found by this guy. He looked untouched by the events, as he looked at them. When he didn't answer, their hands gripped tightly around his throat and they knocked him up against one of the old wooden pillars. "Am I clear?" Y/N asked again, the anger now very  clear in their voice. The man gasped for air, but nodded eagerly. He earned a short, crocked smirk  and a "thank you" from them, before they landed a hard blow against his temple, knocking him unconscious.

They heard a soft thud behind them, as someone landed on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" A way to familiar, and way too angry voice asked. "Matt..." They trailed off. Y/N never wanted him to see them like this. "What the hell, Y/N?" He asked angrily. "Fuck you Matt, you didn't do anything and someone had to!" They answered while crossing their arms. "I was on my way over here. You can't do this, Y/N. You're gonna get yourself killed." He said, as calmly as possible. "I don't care!" Y/N was shouting now. They didn't understand how Matt could have these crazy double standards. "Why do you have to do this?" He asked with a sigh. "Because like you, I want justice and frankly, I don't care what you think. I am doing this, because I want to and I don't need your opinion." They said. Al though, Y/N cared what Matt thought, a lot. But, they don't want him to know. "Y/N. I don't want you to get hurt." He said softly, carefully gripping their hand. Their heart skipped a beat, but Y/N ignored it. "Matt. I don't care. This is who I really am and I want to make a difference. Besides, like you, I don't have any real reason to stay alive. I don't care anymore. If I am going to die doing stuff like this, then so be it." Y/N said, tears starting to sting their eyes, realizing that it has come to a point where they have no reason to live. And, the fact that they might just lose Matt now. They pulled their arm free and took a few steps back. Matt reached for them, softly grabbing their upper arm. "That's not true. I do have a reason to stay alive." He said, smiling sadly. It made him sad, that Y/N felt like they had no reason to stay alive. "Well, lucky you." They said, with a defensive laugh, gently pushing his hand away. "Y/N. Don't do this. I made the mistake of pushing everyone I loved away once, and see where I ended up." He said, grabbing both their arms this time. They looked away, not wanting to face him. "Matt... Why can't you just not care about me?" They asked with a soft sigh. It would be easier that way. "How could I?" He asked, his right hand carefully found its way to their chin. A small snort left their lips. Matt carefully turned Y/N's face, so that they were facing him. "I care. A lot. You are the reason I stay alive. The reason that I will do anything I can to get home in one piece every time I go out." He whispered. They swallowed, not really knowing what to say. Their cheeks had turned a light shade of pink and their heartbeat had picked up slightly, as they realized how close the two of them were standing. Matt's thumb softly wiped away the small amount of blood from their cheek. "Matt..."

They were cut off by a pair of red, soft lips. After a short second of not knowing what to do, their arms found their way around his neck, gently pulling him closer. They never expected to ever get to kiss Matt and so, when they pulled back, Y/N simply stared at him, blankly. "What?" He asked, worrying that he might just have fucked up everything. "Y/N?" He asked, again. They shook their head shortly. "Sorry, what?" They asked. "Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly. Y/N nodded shortly. "Yeah. I'm good." They answered, a small chuckle leaving their lips. Matt kissed them again, although shortly. The two of them leaved the old building together shortly after as they made their way towards Matt's apartment.   


End file.
